Penetrator
|related = XA-21 Porka (GTA 1; First variant only) Comet Infernus (Only GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories variants) |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Tailgater (needles) Schafter (dial texture) |inttxd = Schafter |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = penetrator (GTA Online) |handlingname = PENETRATOR (GTA Online) |textlabelname = penetrator (GTA Online) |roadspawn = Yes (GTA 1) No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Penetrator is a sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto 1 and a two-door super car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Import/Export update. It is manufactured by Ocelot in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' The Penetrator is a sports car that appears in two versions. The Liberty City variant is simply the Porka with its roof up, while the San Andreas/Vice City variant is based on a Porsche 911. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle appears to be heavily based on the , seen heavily in the overall curvature of the beltline and rear window design, as well as appearing to feature the rear lights from the and a rear grille similar to the one found in the Bugatti EB110. The front bumper appears to be based on the one found in the concept car. Unlike its real-life counterpart, the Penetrator does not feature flip-down headlights. Due to this, the front fascia seems to be based on the Jaguar XJ220S TWR, a track tuned version of the XJ220. A particular feature of the Penetrator is that the rear window's panel is not fully connected to the roof, leaving a small gap between them. It is tilted about 5 degrees throughout the entirety of the rear window frame. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle has a mid-engine configuration and a very low ride height. Low profile tires are found on the vehicle's wheels. Despite the Penetrator's long profile, the car has relatively good maneuverability, possibly due to the position of the front wheels and the steering range. It is powered by a single cam V12 engine equipped with 12 throttle bodies, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a mid-engine, all wheel drive (30% front, 70% rear distribution) layout. As the Penetrator has a much higher speed than other supercars in-game, it makes it a much worthy competitor for races with its all-around handling and excellent speed and acceleration. The Penetrator appears to have some oversteer when entering corners quickly and can sometimes lead to it powersliding. This happens often if performing a 90-degree turn at high speeds and turning sharply. GTA Online Overview V12 w/ 6 Double-Barrel Downdraft Carburetors/12 Throttle Bodies (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Penetrator-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' Penetrator-GTA1-SanAndreas%26ViceCity.png|Second version of the Penetrator in Grand Theft Auto 1. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' II-Penetrator-Artwork.png|A custom orange Penetrator shown in an office garage, used in the promotional concept art, note the unused roof scoop and black stock rims. GTAOnlineImportExport-GTAO-Screenshot4.jpg|Seen in an official screenshot. Penetrator-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Penetrator on Legendary Motorsport. Penetrator-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Penetrator on Rockstar Games Social Club. Penetrator-GTAO-SocialClub2.jpg|The Penetrator on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. Penetrator-GTAO-SocialClub3.jpg|The Penetrator in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club Locations ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' *The first version appears only in Liberty City. It is featured in the vehicle mission Heist Almighty - Penetrator, in which the player has to take the car from No Law to Brix, getting a two-star wanted level. *The second version can be found in San Andreas and Vice City. It is featured in two missions. In mission Bent Cop Blues - Phone 6, the player has to steal a Penetrator, and escape from the bomb armed Model Cars sent on him. In mission Rasta Blasta - Phone 3, the player has to drive Brother Leroy in his Penetrator to a hotel, which he blows up in a suicide attack – his car is also destroyed. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Legendary Motorsport for $880,000. Trivia ''General'' *The Penetrator is one of nine vehicles in GTA Online to return from the 2D Universe, the others being the Z-Type, Tour Bus, Furore GT, Mamba, Panto, Itali GTB, Impaler, and Itali GTO. * The name of the vehicle is a reference to the sexual act of penetration, continuing on Rockstar's lewd humour. **This is further explained from the Legendary Motorsport website, which further emphasizes its lewd humor. **It was also on sale during the Valentine's Day 2017 event week, providing even more crude humor on Rockstar's part. *The default radio station for the Penetrator is WorldWide FM. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *In the Import/Export promotional artwork, there is an Orange Penetrator in the background, it has a wide carbon roof scoop which is not actually in the game. **Furthermore, the car’s rims are a black variant of the penetrator’s stock rims, which cannot be resprayed, even with the use of trainers or glitches. *The Penetrator emits an electrical beep when the engine is turned on, the same sound effect is heard on the Bestia GTS. *If modified with a rear spoiler, it can resemble the , a homologated motorsport version of the XJ220. See Also *XA-21 - A concept supercar, also manufactured by Ocelot, released as a continuation of the Gunrunning update. *Porka *Porka Turbo *Porka 910 *Comet - 3D Universe and HD Universe counterpart of the Grand Theft Auto 1 Penetrator, also based on Porsche cars. Navigation }}de:Penetrator es:Penetrator pl:Penetrator hu:Penetrator Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Ocelot Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Import/Export Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online